At present, lawn mowers are generally of the engine driven type. With attention to environmental protection, the engine driven type lawn mowers are gradually being replaced by electrical lawn mowers. The electrical lawn mower includes a motor and a control board. During operation of the electrical lawn mower, the motor and the control board may generate lots of heat. With the accumulation of heat, the temperature of the motor and control board is increased which may cause damage to the motor and control board.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.